<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winter by Peregrine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238672">Winter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peregrine/pseuds/Peregrine'>Peregrine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Size Difference, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:02:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peregrine/pseuds/Peregrine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Duscur winters were unlike anything Ashe had ever experienced.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Winter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm still not 100% satisfied with how this turned out but I spent the better part of the week nitpicking everything and it's time I get this out and move on to something else. As always, lots of love to Noli and Willow for proofreading this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Duscur winters were unlike anything Ashe had ever experienced. The whole peninsula was locked in snow and ice, rivers completely frozen over. Resources were beyond scarce and animal life had all but vanished. It was an unforgiving landscape. Yet Ashe couldn't imagine being anywhere else. Not when Dedue was by his side.</p><p>He couldn't help but chuckle as one of their dogs jumped onto his lap, pressing his nose against Ashe's face. They were large, fluffy dogs, wolf-like in nature, bred by Duscur’s people specifically for this climate. Though most of Duscur's people were gone, the dogs were still here.</p><p>"Down," came Dedue's voice from beside him. The inside of their shelter wasn't large, but it was warm. And on a night as cold as this, even the dogs were let inside.</p><p>"It's okay, Dedue," Ashe said. He rubbed the dog's sides, earning him a wagging tail and tongue against his face. He laughed and pushed the large canin off him, pointing to the other side of the shelter where the other dogs were. "Go." </p><p>The dog obeyed, hopping off him to join his companions. Ashe was comforted by the thought that he could rely on their warmth if it ever got too cold at night. The wooden lean-to shelter was well insulated, covered in a dense layer of moss and lichen that the two of them had piled over it in the fall. But in a place where the temperature could drop well below freezing, it was always better to be safe than sorry. A single mistake in this harsh climate could be a death sentence.</p><p>"Dinner should be ready soon," Dedue said. He was leaning over the fire and stirring the contents of a large iron pot. A small hole in the roof served as a point of release for the smoke.</p><p>Ashe came over beside him and looked into the pot. The scent that hit him made his mouth water. "It smells amazing," Ashe said.</p><p>Dedue's lips curved into a smile. "I'm glad to hear you say that." </p><p>"Anything I can do to help?"</p><p>Dedue shook his head. "I've got everything."</p><p>Ashe watched for a little bit as he worked. The food seemed to be near completion but every once in a while, Dedue would taste the broth and add a little something from their supply of dried spices. Ashe soon found his eyelids drooping, drowsiness gripping at the edge of his mind. He nearly jumped when Dedue next spoke.</p><p>"It's ready," he announced, putting down the wooden spoon. "Could you grab the bowls?"</p><p>Ashe nodded and did a quick run to their supplies. The dogs whimpered and licked their lips as he grabbed two carefully carved wooden bowls from their makeshift storage shelf and brought them back to his husband. He watched closely as Dedue spooned a generous helping of soup into the first bowl and handed it to him. The smell was invigorating. He took a sip of the broth. He could taste the spices along with rabbit and some sort of dried root. It was better than any meal he could imagine.</p><p>"It's good," Ashe said, looking up to Dedue.</p><p>Dedue smiled fondly at him. "Help yourself to as much as you want."</p><p>The two ate in relative silence. Dedue wasn’t much for small talk but that had never bothered Ashe. It had been a long day and both of them were exhausted. He could feel a dull ache in all his muscles. Surviving here in the winter was a challenge. Ashe had always been fit as an archer but now he'd put on some serious muscle mass. </p><p>When all the solid food was gone, Ashe brought the rim of the bowl to his mouth and tipped it back, drinking down the broth. "That really was amazing," he said when he was done, grinning warmly at his companion.</p><p>“Thank you,” Dedue murmured. He looked at Ashe with those smothering turquoise eyes and Ashe felt a warmth creeping into his cheeks.</p><p>He scooted up to Dedue and leaned against his side. Dedue was radiating with heat and Ashe slowly but steadily relaxed against him. When Dedue's bowl was empty, he placed it by the fire and brought an arm up, wrapping it around Ashe and pulling him closer. </p><p>“You’re really warm,” Ashe murmured.</p><p>“You too,” Dedue said, his voice soft. Ashe looked up and saw a brownish-red blush on his cheeks. He beamed at his husband and leaned up, pressing a kiss to each of those cheeks.</p><p>“Ashe…” Dedue murmured.</p><p>“You’re beautiful, you know,” Ashe said, reaching up to stroke his face.</p><p>Dedue leaned forward and their lips met. It was a soft, tender kiss; not that he expected anything less from Dedue. He knew both their lips must have been chapped from the dry, winter cold. But he couldn’t tell. All he could feel was how gentle and inviting they were.</p><p>Ashe only broke the kiss so he could climb into Dedue’s lap. His mouth was back against his husband's in an instant. Dedue exhaled softly, wrapping his arms around the small of his back.</p><p>Ashe moved his mouth against Dedue's, savoring the feeling. When Dedue parted his lips, Ashe deepened the kiss. The inside of his mouth tasted so distinctly like him. He could feel a rapid pounding sensation against his chest and he realized it was Dedue’s heartbeat. A part of him still struggled to believe that it was him doing this to his husband. But Dedue had been attracted to him since their days at Garreg Mach and Ashe knew that. He'd said so himself.</p><p>When Ashe finally pulled away, both of them were panting. The air was chilly compared to the combined warmth of their bodies. He shivered and Dedue noticed. “Do you need a blanket?” he asked.</p><p>Ashe nodded and climbed off so that his husband could get to their supplies. The deerskin blanket underneath them was nice already. But when Dedue came back with an entire quilt, Ashe didn't doubt that he would be warm tonight.</p><p>He draped it over Ashe’s shoulders and sat down in front of him.</p><p>“Dedue, don’t you want to be under here too?” Ashe said.</p><p>“The cold doesn’t bother me so much."</p><p>“Yes, but...I want you to be under here with me.”</p><p>Color rose in Dedue's cheeks. Without a second thought, Ashe crawled forward, climbing back into his lap and pulling the blanket up over his shoulders so it covered both of them. He pressed his head against Dedue’s chest and basked in the warmth. Dedue’s heartbeat was less rapid than before, yet noticeable.</p><p>Curious, Ashe pulled away from Dedue and slid his hand under his husband’s shirt, his palm stopping just above his heart. He noticed with delight that his pulse quickened.</p><p>“Ashe???” Dedue said, looking curiously down at him.</p><p>Ashe gave him a sheepish smile and withdrew his hand. “Sorry”.</p><p>“You have no reason to be sorry.”</p><p>Ashe laughed and reached for the bottom of his own shirt. “Mind if I take this off?” he asked, tugging gently at the hem.</p><p>“Not at all.”</p><p>Ashe pulled back a little and worked off the top layer. It came up easily over his head. When he looked to Dedue, his breath caught in his throat. Dedue had started undoing the buttons of his own shirt.</p><p>“Let me help you,” Ashe said. </p><p>Dedue dropped his hands and let Ashe take care of the rest. His deft fingers made quick work of that shirt and the one under it. Dedue tensed up a little as the cool air hit his skin and Ashe chuckled, leaning up against him.</p><p>“I’m here to keep you warm,” Ashe said, looking up at him with his bright green eyes.</p><p>“Your shirt,” Dedue said.</p><p>“Want to give me a hand?” Ashe asked, wiggling his eyebrows.</p><p>Dedue let out a soft laugh and reached for Ashe’s bottom shirt. It came up over his shoulders with ease and Ashe couldn’t help but suck in his breath as the cool air hit him. </p><p>“Cold?” Dedue asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Ashe said. He grinned and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his husband’s shoulder. “Good thing you’re here.”</p><p>“I suppose,” Dedue said, his voice rumbling in his chest.</p><p>“Don’t tell me you regret closing the Inn for this,” Ashe said. “It was your idea, after all.”</p><p>“It was,” Dedue admitted. “But I don’t regret it.”</p><p>“Good,” Ashe said, closing his eyes and breathing in softly. “Because I don’t regret it either.”</p><p>Dedue’s took a deep breath and Ashe found himself relaxing against him. For a few minutes, the two of them sat and there, simply enjoying the mutual contact between them. A part of Ashe was ready to fall asleep. The day had been a long one and the two of them were thoroughly spent. Or so he thought. He suddenly felt something protruding from Dedue's lap, pressing up against his thigh.</p><p>His cheeks went bright red. “Dedue...you’re…”</p><p>Dedue looked away, unable to meet his gaze. Nights where they both had enough energy for this were rare. But there was a heat coiling in Ashe's gut and he suddenly wasn't sure he'd be able to fall asleep without doing something. “Let me help you,” he murmured.</p><p>Ashe pulled back a little and reached down, his hands dipping below the fabric of Dedue’s pants. He pulled the front down and freed his erection from its confines. It pressed up against Ashe’s stomach and a feeling of intense heat spread across his cheeks.</p><p>“Ashe...you don’t have to…” Dedue said softly.</p><p>“But I want to,” Ashe murmured. He took Dedue carefully into his hand and began to stroke. Dedue groaned and bowed his head and Ashe wrapped an arm around his shoulder to steady himself. He could hear his blood pumping in his ears, the sound like thunder alongside Dedue's own uneven breathing. </p><p>Each stroke was careful and deliberate. Dedue was firm below him and when he brought his hand to the tip of his cock and found that it was leaking, a shudder of excitement ran through him. He took the dampness in his hand and spread it over Dedue’s length. A gasp escaped from between Dedue's lips and Ashe's heart skipped a beat.</p><p>The heat of Dedue’s body was sweltering. Ashe was intensely aware of his own cock now, hard against the fabric of his trousers and aching for some attention.</p><p> "D-dedue," Ashe got out.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"I...um…" Ashe trailed off, his mouth feeling dry. Instead of finishing what he was saying, he took Dedue's hand in his and pressed it to the outside of his pants. He looked Dedue in the eyes and watched as his pupils dilated. He definitely understood. Ashe nearly bucked against him as he felt Dedue's hand trace the outline against his pants.</p><p>For a few minutes, the two of them palmed each other, both chasing after the little pulses of pleasure that came from the mutual contact. Then Dedue freed Ashe from the confines of his pants and Ashe found himself rutting against him, his hand warmer than anything Ashe could imagine. Each tender touch left him aching for more.</p><p>"Wait," Dedue suddenly said. "Ashe…"</p><p>Ashe stopped what he was doing. The room spun around him as he took a moment to get his bearings. "Y-yes?"</p><p>Dedue looked away, unable to hide the heat in his face. "I was just thinking…" he started, trailing off. "We have that...um…lubricant in our belongings..."</p><p>What Dedue was trying to tell him immediately clicked into place. Ashe went bright red. “Yes! Of course."</p><p>“Stay here,” Dedue murmured. He lowered Ashe back against the deerskin blanket and kissed him on the cheek. The amount of time it took for Dedue to go to their supplies and return was minimal. Yet there was a distinct lack of warmth in his absence, one that made Ashe shiver ever-so-slightly. When he came back, he was carrying a small glass vial. </p><p>Ashe sat up to meet him, pressing a kiss to his lips as he crawled back under the blanket with him. "Do you want me to…" Ashe asked when he pulled away, looking over at the vial.</p><p>Dedue nodded, his face practically burning.</p><p>Ashe took the vial from his hand. It was somewhat cool to the touch and Ashe knew he would have to fix that. He emptied some of the thick, viscous substance onto his hands and rubbed it between his palms. It was still chilly as he pressed the palm of his hand to Dedue's cock. Yet the effect was immediate. Dedue gasped and tensed a little under his touch.</p><p>"Sorry," Ashe said, looking up at him with a steadfast gaze.</p><p>"There's no reason to be sorry, Ashe." Dedue cupped his chin in the palm of his hand and tilted his face up, leaning down to press a kiss to his lips. Ashe groaned and leaned in, his strokes solid and steady against his husband's skin. His body was nearly shaking as he climbed into Dedue's lap for the third time that night, leaning his head against his chest.</p><p>He couldn't help the strangled gasp that left his lips when Dedue's hand pressed against his cock. He leaned into his touch, desperate to feel more. </p><p>"I think I'm ready," he finally said, his own heart thumping madly in his chest. "That is if you will have me."</p><p>Dedue put a hand on Ashe's waist, his eyes filled with longing as he gazed at him. "I'll always have you," Dedue said, his voice soft and breathy.</p><p>Ashe felt his heart swell with love for this man. Dedue had always been by his side at the academy, had always looked out for him and protected him. Those five years they'd spent apart had almost been more than he could bear. He would give himself completely to Dedue and he knew Dedue would do the same.</p><p>"Anything for you," he whispered. He pulled himself off Dedue's lap and carefully lined himself up. Slowly, he eased down onto him. </p><p>Dedue exhaled sharply and Ashe did his best to control his breathing, going down onto him until Dedues hips met his thighs. Ashe failed to hold back a whimper and his husband's eyes softened, his brows knitting up in concern. </p><p>"Are you okay, Ashe?"</p><p>"Y-yeah," Ashe said. He let out a soft laugh. "It's just...ah...a lot."</p><p>Dedue stroked his cheek. "If it's too much...we don't have to…"</p><p>"No," Ashe said. He closed his eyes, relishing in his lover’s gentle touches. "I've been wanting - no - I've been needing this."</p><p>Dedue pressed his nose against Ashe's. “Let me know when you’re ready for me to start moving," he murmured.</p><p>Ashe nodded, blushing madly against his husband. For a little bit, he simply sat there, enjoying the feeling of being this intimate with Dedue. Finally, he spoke. “I’m ready.”</p><p>Dedue began to move and Ashe closed his eyes, panting gently with each thrust. Dedue gripped at him, fingers digging marks into Ashe's flesh. Ashe could barely contain himself as the larger man pulled him down onto his cock.</p><p>“Dedue,” Ashe whimpered, careening forward against his companion. His legs went limp under him. Dedue had barely gotten started and Ashe was already coming undone. </p><p>Dedue was panting, his breath tickling Ashe’s skin. When Ashe looked up to him, his eyes were filled with an unbridled longing. One of his hands brushed up against Ashe's cock and he nearly lost it right then and there. "P-please," he whimpered, yearning to feel more of that touch.</p><p>Dedue obliged, taking Ashe into his hand and stroking him. His fingers tenderly moving over every inch of skin, reducing Ashe to a sweaty, whimpering mess. The dual sensation of being both touched and penetrated left Ashe completely slack against his body.</p><p>It didn't take much after that. A couple of carefully timed strokes were enough to send him careening over the edge. He buried his head against Dedue's chest, muffling a cry against his lover as he finished. </p><p>He might have felt embarrassed about how quickly he'd reached his peak but Dedue was still thrusting into him, leaving him unable to think straight. Dedue's hands were so firm against his skin and Ashe couldn't stop shaking. He felt overstimulated in a very wonderful way.</p><p>"Ashe," Dedue said. "I'm about to finish."</p><p>"Please," was all Ashe managed to get out. His hands came up to grip Dedue's shoulders and after a brief moment, Dedue pressed up into him and groaned. A warmth filled Ashe and he let out a soft sigh, enjoying the feeling of his husband finishing inside him.</p><p>As he pulled off Dedue, he could feel his seed dripping down the inside of his thighs. Dedue let out a soft sigh and pulled him close. His belly felt sticky against Dedue’s skin but he couldn’t bring himself to care. His heart trembled as he felt Dedue's lips against his forehead. For a minute, they held each other, both panting for air. Then Dedue spoke.</p><p>"How are you doing?"</p><p>"Great," Ashe said, lifting his head so he could look into Dedue's eyes. "You?"</p><p>"Same here," Dedue said. He ran his hand through Ashe's silver-colored hair and Ashe felt like he'd be satisfied if they could just stay like this forever. But Dedue seemed to have other plans. He tucked his cock back into his pants and lowered Ashe down against the deerskin blanket, pulling the quilt over him.</p><p>“Where are you going?”</p><p>“Nowhere important,” he told him. Ashe wanted to grab his hand and pull his lover back against him. But Dedue was halfway across the room before he could say a word. When he came back, he was holding a soft rag. Ashe closed his eyes as he felt his husband run it over his lower belly, cleaning up the mess between them. </p><p>“Thank you,” he said when Dedue finally pulled his hand away.</p><p>Dedue leaned his forehead against his and gave him a kiss on the lips. "I should get a little more wood. Just in case we need it."</p><p>Ashe groaned. It was so comfortable under the blanket. "I should come with," he said.</p><p>"You don't have-" Dedue started to say but Ashe cut him off with a kiss, pulling Dedue down against him.</p><p>"Can we just stay like this a little longer?" Ashe asked when their lips parted.</p><p>"Of course," Dedue said and the tender smile that graced his features made everything moment they spent together in this frozen wilderness worth it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I now have an Fire Emblem: Three Houses themed <a href="https://twitter.com/Hubertsnips">Twitter</a> where you can follow me and my works.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>